Amour mouillé ou encore 1 fantasme p
by Jaxksh
Summary: yaoi LEMON RoyXEd OS dans cette foule de ROYAI na ! Sinon c'est l'histoire d'un ptit Ed sous la douche.. huhu... COMPLETE !


**Tapée par ma saza :p  
Il s'agit à la base d'un vieux fantasme de la perverse number three qui m'a _obligée_ à l'écrire… MALHEUR !  
XD nan je charrie, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire :)**

J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier à sa juste valeur … (c'est-à-dire : « maintenant que je me suis cassée le cul à vous la faire, bah vous la lisez c'est compris . » !)

**-LEMON-YAOI _RoyXEdXRoy_-  
**

**« Amour mouillé » ou « 1 Fantasme assouvi »**

Les gouttes d'eau tombaient en cascade sur le sol carrelé de la douche commune des militaires. Elles résonnaient dans le vestiaire à présent vide de toute présence.  
Les militaires avaient couru aujourd'hui. Endurance avec 22 kg de matériel divers et varié sur le dos. Seul avait été épargné un jeune alchimiste à la natte blonde, n'étant pas rompu aux exercices de ce style, mais comme généralement une peine effacée laisse la place à une autre, il avait été obligé d'entrainer de jeune recrues au montée à la corde. Et comme le Fullmetal attire les pas aidé et les débiles congénitaux, il avait fallu une demi-heure aux petits nouveaux pour comprendre que pour atteindre le sommet, il fallait utiliser les pieds. (°0° naaan sans blagueuh . )

Entre temps, les militaires, suant sang et eau avaient regagné les vestiaires pour se changer (et se doucher parce que l'odeur « chanel transpiration n°5 » ça va bien 30 secondes...) dans un joyeux vacarme.  
Il était seul à présent laissant l'eau chaude lui dégouliner sur les épaules, effaçant tous ses tracas quotidiens. Avec l'alcool et le sexe, la douche était à ses yeux l'une des meilleures façons de se relaxer.  
Il se détendit alors complètement, les yeux fermés dans une attitude de bonheur total. Il pouvait rester là aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait. Enfin pas trop non plus, il ne tenait pas à se faire enfermer dans les vestiaires et à y passer la nuit.

Soudain le Fullmetal sentit un corps chaud contre le sien, deux bras lui enserrèrent la taille et une odeur qu'il connaissait bien vint lui chatouiller le nez.  
Une odeur enivrante de baie de genièvre.  
Edward se retourna dans l'étreinte, plus surpris que choqué, mais une bouche avide fit taire toute question éventuelle, la bouche de son colonel.  
Ed rompit le baiser et se débattit en râlant contre son supérieur.  
- ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment Mustang! Et dire que vous me reprochez sans cesse d'être trop impatient.  
Celui lui-ci rétorqua, en reprenant délicatement les hanche du Fullmetal:  
- Il n'y a pas d'heure pour s'amuser non ?  
Et sans laisser le temps à Edward de riposter, il prit sa virilité en main et commença à la masser doucement.  
Ed suffoqua et malgré le plaisir montant, il repoussa de nouveau Roy, le rouge aux joues et le souffle court. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de détailler son supérieur.

Il avait délaissé sa tenue de militaire au profit d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche, qui le moulait avantageusement, collée à son torse musclé par l'eau de la douche, qu'aucun des deux hommes n'avaient jugé nécessaire d'éteindre. Ses cheveux noirs de jais, luisant d'humidité, étaient en bataille, et ses yeux tout aussi noirs que sa chevelure brillaient d'envie en dévorant du regard le corps de l'alchimiste de métal.  
Celui-ci sentit une chaleur bien connue monter au niveau de son bas ventre, et il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir réfréner ses pulsions.  
Roy dut s'apercevoir du changement d'état d'esprit de son partenaire car il l'embrassa à nouveau, caressant délicatement son torse blanc et finement musclé.  
Edward répondit malgré lui au baiser de Mustang, tout en se frottant à son entre jambe, lui susurra à l'oreille des choses-douteuses-qu'on-ne-citera-pas-ici-, avant de lui dévorer le cou. Le blond gémit.  
Mustang avait parfaitement retenu ses points sensibles et s'amusait à tous les réveiller.

Le trajet de la bouche de Roy se poursuivit vers le sud, léchant le torse de l'alchimiste avec application, puis finit son parcours sur le sexe du blond.  
Au contact des lèvres de Mustang sur sa verge, Edward gémit et bascula dos au mur le plus proche, l'eau ruisselant ainsi le long de ses cheveux blonds, pour retomber ensuite sur son corps brûlant.

Le flamalchemist joua quelques temps avec sa langue sur Edward, allant et venant afin de lui arracher de petits cris dont il ne se lassait décidément pas.  
-Bon sang la Flame...Arrêtez ça... grogna Edward en posant son automail sur la tête du colonel, l'autre main étant occupée à retenir le poids de son corps à l'aide du tuyau de la douche.  
Lorsque Roy le prit enfin en bouche avec un sourire pervers, Ed bascula la tête en arrière, et se laissa aller dans un monde haut en couleurs et riche en sensations fortes.  
C'est dans un cri de soulagement qu'Edward se lâcha finalement dans la bouche de son amant qui se releva tranquillement en se léchant la commissure des lèvres.  
-hummm...  
- Quoi "hummm" ? haleta Ed.

Le sourire du colonel le fit taire, et il sut que ce n'était pas fini et bizarrement ça lui convenait plutôt bien. Roy lui tendit ses doigts, bien que déjà humidifiés, qu'il suça avec envie, les yeux fixés sur ceux de Roy. Celui-ci les fit pénétrer brusquement dans l'intimité de l'alchimiste, sans le prévenir et commença des mouvements de vague, arrachant au principal intéressé des plaintes de douleur.  
Il mit fin à la torture, pourtant nécessaire, en même temps qu'il emprisonna à nouveau ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Mustang retourna alors Edward et en le plaquant contre le mur, il le pénétra brutalement, lui faisant venir les larmes aux yeux. Les débuts étaient toujours difficiles...  
Roy, malgré les protestations entrecoupées d'halètement et de gémissement du blond, donna alors à son bassin la cadence que sa main droite imposait au sexe d'Edward, pendant que la seconde tenait fermement une des délicieuses hanches du Fullmetal.  
Le rythme s'accéléra. Edward sentait le tissu de la chemise de son colonel frotter contre son dos, il sentait son souffle dans son cou, sa main sur son sexe douloureusement tendu, et il le sentait en lui.  
Et soudain, sans crier gare, l'alchimiste de métal se lâcha dans la main de son amant, ainsi que celui-ci dans un dernier coup de rein.

Les jambes d'Edward ne le soutenaient plus et c'est dans un soupir qu'il se laissa tomber dans les bras de Mustang, lui aussi apparemment à bout de souffle.  
Ed remarqua que son supérieur avait gardé sa chemise, bien qu'elle fut complètement ouverte.  
On m'entendait plus que les gouttes d'eau sur le carrelage et deux respirations haletantes.  
Ed rompit le silence:  
-Vous me décevez Mustang. Je m'attendais à mieux venant de vous...  
Le petit sourire de celui-ci retint Roy de prendre la remarque au sérieux. Il rit doucement, comme Edward aimait l'entendre, ses deux yeux disparaissant en deux petites fossettes, et embrassa le fullmetal.

**THE END**

**FIN ! Alors comment vous avez trouvé ? Dites moi tout, promis je ne vous taperez pas… Enfin peut être pas… XD !**

**(Et si vous laissez une review, laissez votre adresse MSN dans un coin que je vous réponde ;p)**

Note de Calypso la bêta attitrée : bon chapitre comme d'habitude ! Vu que je corrige vite, les lecteurs auront leur lecture vite fait bien fait

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu chers/chères lecteurs/lectrices

Laissez des reviews à l'auteur, elle l'a mérité .

YEAH ma T'cha ! Je sais pas si je l'ai mérité, mais toi t'as mérité un zoubi fullmetal bizxxx  
Et voila, on a était 3 sur ce coup, alors svp une ovation pour :

**SAZA** :_ qui a vaillamment taper ce texte avec ses ptites mimines, à partir d'un cahier où je l'avait écrite et passée en douce au lycée (NA), et qui a dû batailler avec mon écriture de merde ^o^, qui a aussi tenu à l'apparition de la maGnfique chemise ultre sex de roy..._

**Calypso alias T'cha**: _qui a réussi à corriger les fautes de frappe qui m'étaient passées entre les pattes à la premiere relecture du texte word de saza..._

**Moi :**_ qui... bah qui a vu des chôôôôôôôseees dans sa pauvre tête de perverse... Et le PIRE qui vous les livre en live °0°_


End file.
